Insatiable
by spacemonkey766
Summary: They may be the good guys, but these boys have a tendency to behave very badly. Boys will be boys after all. SLASH Danny/Flack. A series of hot one-shots set early in the show. Warning: Graphic M/M sex...who would want their slash any other way?
1. part 1: turn the lights down low

_**Insatiable (part 1: turn the lights down low)**_

_**summary**_: They may be the good guys, but these boys have a tendency to behave very badly. Boys will be boys after all.

**genre**: Romance & Slash

**rated**: mature

**content warnings**: dirty language, m/m, graphic sex,

**author note**: takes place between season 1 and season 2

**additional note**: Main title and chapter titles inspired by "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes. [great sensual song...check it out! maybe listen to it while reading ;) ]

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to CBS and the dude with the amazing vision that created CSI: NY. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to hold onto them and keep them to do my bidding...it is just not possible. they'd probably have too much fun doing what i make them do anyway ;)

* * *

It was one of the last days in the old building before the whole precinct was about to move to the new, state-of-the-art equipped building closer to midtown. Most of the crew had already relocated. Just a few stragglers were left, widdled down to twelve people or so to finish packing up. Don was the highest ranking of the detectives left and had taken up shop in his chief's former office. Stella was in charge of Danny, training Sheldon to be an investigator, and a couple other technicians and lab interns before they all made the big move in three days.

"Don!" Stella greeted as she entered her friend's office. Don was seated behind the desk, his hands clasped upon the desk top. Stella noticed an odd look about him, one unidentifiable, a mixture of expressions blending together on his handsome face.

"Don? Are you alright?" Stella asked hesitantly.

"Fine," Don smiled tightly. "A little…distracted is all. I got a lot to accomplish before I pack up for the night. Things I've been puttin' off till it was almost over."

"Anything I can to do to help?" Stella offered.

"No. Thanks. I got Danny. He said he'd stay late to help." A smile flashed across his face, reaching his eyes.

"So you've got him running around helping you with your dirty work?" Stella laughed.

"Somethin' like that," Don chuckled.

"Okay then. Everyone from the lab is gone for the night, and it looks like Officers Carter and Jacobs are almost finished, so I guess that leaves you and Danny to close up shop."

"Sure thing. Have a good one," Don said.

"You too," Stella winked before leaving the office.

Don sighed in relief. He pushed himself away from the desk and looked down in between his legs, beneath the desk, where Danny was kneeled.

"That was close," Don said. Danny looked up at him and nodded silently.

Just moments before Stella had come into the office, Don was describing to Danny, in a lewd sort of way, what he wanted to do with him when they got out of the station. Danny had responded with a suggestive 'why wait.'

It was at that point Don pulled off Danny's shirt, grabbed his pair of handcuffs without missing a beat, and spun Danny around. Before Danny could register what happened, Don yanked his arms behind him and locked the handcuffs around his wrists.

"Flack!" Danny yelped as Don spun him around to face him again and pressed their lips tightly together.

As Danny softly moaned into the kiss, Don pressed his lips harder to his, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Don pulled Danny close, grabbing his tight, firm ass and grinding his crotch into his as their tongues danced and darted about for the next thirty seconds.

When Don pulled away, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his clean handkerchief. He folded into a long narrow band and one knot on top of another was tied in the middle until it looked like a cloth ball gag.

"Don maybe this should wait till we get back to my pla-mmm, mmmph!" the knot was pushed into his mouth. Don prodded until it was behind his teeth and knotted the scarf behind his head. Then, holding his cheeks with both hands, Don gently kissed Danny on top of the head.

"Now for some fun," Don said softly. Not a second after he uttered the words, he heard footsteps from the hallway outside the closed office door heading their way. "Fuck!" he grabbed Danny by the elbow and helped him to kneel underneath the desk and quickly plopped himself down to make himself look busy, opening the nearest file.

And now here they were, Don hard with the anticipation and Danny bound and gagged at his feet. He reached down and hooked a his finger around the gag and pulled it down from Danny's lips.

"Sorry, Dan," Don apologized. This wasn't what he had in mind when he initiated their playtime.

"Are you nuts? This sneakin' around...its hot!" Danny spoke.

"Really?" Don smiled, and reached for his fly. "Well since your down there…" He pulled his dick free from his pants, presenting it to Danny just a scant few inches from his lips. Danny smiled. With his hands bound behind him it required more skill, but he was up for the challenge.

Danny immediately took Don in his mouth and began to rhythmically move back and forth. He began to speed up as Don grabbed the back of Danny's head and began to assist with his movements.

"Flack!" Officer Carter burst through the office door.

"Carter!" Don yelped in surprise. That and Danny just swallowed him to the root. He quickly rested one arm atop the desk. But Danny kept sucking his cock. Don threaded his fingers through Danny's hair, his hand clamped at the back of his head, hindering Danny from moving his head. Danny tried to jerk his head away but Don's grip was like a vice, the pressure of the hand at the back of his head forcing Don's cock to stay down his throat.

"Mmmph."

"Uh-hmmmm," Don cleared his throat loudly, trying to hide Danny's moan. "You startled me, Carter."

"Sorry, Flack. I was just wondering if there was anything you needed us to finish before we head out?" the young officer spoke nonchalantly, oblivious to the deep-throating going on just a few feet away from him.

"Go ahead. You and Jacobs have a good night," Don spoke quickly. "Messer and I have everything under control here."

"If your sure then…"

"Get going already." Don shooed him with his free hand, trying not to sound desperate. "Maybe we'll meet you at the bar later."

Officer Carter waved his good byes and left the office. With the one hand, Don typed at the keyboard and the precinct's security camera footage came up. He kept his other hand still clamped at the back of Danny's head, forcing the bound man's head still, biting back pleasure moans as Danny sucked. Don watched till Carter and Jacobs left the building before peering back down at Danny.

"Mmmmph."

Danny cast his eyes to look up at Don. Don smiled at him and shifted for deeper access and started to fuck Danny's mouth, hitting the back of his throat on each forward thrust. Danny swallowed as he felt his partner's body tense, humming in the back of his throat. Don felt the vibration throughout his body and he exploded, sending his seed shooting down Danny's throat. Don continued to thrust through the aftershocks as Danny ran his tongue around his softening shaft, Don's cum filling his mouth.

Don pulled out and Danny panted for air. Don was fast and quickly grabbed the cloth around Danny's neck and pulled it up and lodged it between his teeth, re-tying it tightly at his neck.

"Mmmmmph!" Danny shouted, wanting more.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." Don grabbed Danny by the upper arms and hauled him onto his feet. He grabbed Danny by the chin, forcing his head back and leaned in just close enough to kiss him but didn't make contact. He held his face right there and stared into his eyes as his hand traced down his body.

Danny gasped as Don slid his hand down his waist band and took his stiff prick in his grip. It was slick with pre-cum, and Don ran his fingers snugly up and down its stiff length.

Danny's sharp intake of breath and gagged moan of pleasure encouraged Don. He jerked his lover's cock again, and then again, and then he felt it swell and fight his grasp, and then his thick gism was pumping up and out in a violent arc from its red tip. Danny jerked and spasmed in Don's arms, and a strangled, muffled cry of pain and joy wrenched through his gag.

"Mmm-mmmph!"

Don didn't stop rubbing his stiff prick. He slowed his strokes, and loosened the tight ring of his fingers, but kept on rubbing. He pumped out a few more spurts of thick cum and Danny jerked and moaned into his gag, spent.

"Mmmph! Mmmmph!" Don planted a soft kiss upon Danny's gagged lips and let go of his chin and cock. He then reached up and pulled the gag down from around Danny's mouth, letting it hang at his neck.

Danny immediately leaned up and crushed his lips against Don's. They kissed long and hard, desperate even. Don wrapped an arm around Danny's waist and the other at the back of his head, his fingers threading his hair as his tongue curled around Danny's and pulled it into his mouth so that he could suck on it. Moaning softly, Danny nudged his knee up against Don's groin, eliciting a moan from Don as they broke the kiss.

"God, please fuck me Don," Danny murmured. Danny barely finished his plea before Don pulled the gag back up, forcing it between Danny's teeth.

Don backed them up against the desk, spun Danny around, and forced him face down over the desk, his body sprawled atop papers and folders. Don kicked his legs spread open, keeping them in place with his own. He pulled Danny's jeans down over his ass, followed then by his own pants.

Don bent over him and reached down to slowly massage Danny's balls as ghosted his breath across his lover's neck, flicking his tongue into Danny's ear. Danny jerked at the stimulation and whined deep in his chest.

Don ran his hands down Danny's back and across his ass, feeling smooth skin under his palm before sliding a finger in his hole, feeling the muscle clamp down on him.

"Mmmph! Mmmmm."

Encouraged by the sounds coming from beneath him, Don pushed in another as Danny grunted and pushed back.

"Mmmmm…..mmph….mmmmmm." Don pushed a third finger in stroking across Danny's prostate as he reached down and ran his fingers across Danny's cock. Unable to wait any longer, Don withdrew his fingers and grabbed his own dick, lining it up with Danny's hole until the head of his cock breached the ring of muscle. He pushed forward steadily till he was completely buried in Danny's body. "MMmmmm. Mmph." Don stroked Danny's dick, just staying inside his ass without moving until Danny was gasping for breath and pushing back, begging for Don to move.

Don started to pound in and out of Danny's body. He was so close to loosing it all he could feel was the throb of his pulse in his dick throughout his body and began to fist his captive's cock as he continued to pound into Danny's ass.

"MMmmmm! Mmmpphhhhhh! Mmm, Mmmph!"

Danny had started to shake as soon as Don started the glide of his fist up the hard column of his cock and when Don bit down on his neck he came with a hoarse shout as his body clamped down on Don's dick.

"Mmmmm! Mmmmmmmmm! Mmph-mmmmmm!" Danny erupted in his lover's hand with a yell that was smothered by the cloth in his mouth. Don was buried deep inside as he continued to ride Danny, pushing in twice more as Danny's orgasm sent him over the precipice into his own release, coming deep inside his lover''s body with a shout as he rode out the aftershocks.

"Mmmmm…..mmph….mmmmmm." Danny panted and whimpered into his gag as Don lay soft kisses on his bare back as he draped on top of his bound lover, composing himself. After a few moments of rest, Don released the cuffs around Danny's wrists and helped Danny roll over onto his back, leaning over him.

Don's hands trailed down Danny's face gently before untying the gag and tossing it aside.

"Well that was fun," Danny whispered, still recovering as he smiled softly.

"God, I fuckin' love you." Don bent to kiss him, just a soft brush across the lips. "You too," Danny said around a sigh. "Good thing we're gone in a few days, otherwise the lab interns will wanna practice on the DNA samples we left behind."

Before Don could respond, Danny grabbed Don's neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, lifting his hips up to push against Don's. "What do you say we go downstairs and I go throw you onto one of the evidence tables and do a full examination?" Danny winked at him.


	2. part 2: turn me on, never stop

_**Insatiable (part 2: turn me on, never stop)**_

_**summary**_: They may be the good guys, but these boys have a tendency to behave very badly. Boys will be boys.

**genre**: Romance & Slash

**rated**: mature

**content warnings**: dirty language, m/m, graphic sex,

**author note**: takes place between season 1 and season 2

**additional note**: Main title and chapter titles inspired by "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes. [great sensual song...check it out! maybe listen to it while reading ;) ]

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to CBS and the dude with the amazing vision that created CSI: NY. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to hold onto them and keep them to do my bidding...it is just not possible. they'd probably have too much fun doing what i make them do anyway ;)

* * *

Danny jumped up, wrapping his legs around Don's hips, back against the elevator wall. He reached down and grabbed Don by the hair, dipping his head so their lips could meet in a long, steamy kiss that made both their dicks throb on the elevator ride down to the crime lab. They had let all their clothes downstairs, clad only in pants and socks.

Don moved away from the wall, Danny sliding off his hips to stand on his own as they continued to kiss. The second they separated, Don grabbed Danny by the hips and pushed him back against the wall, his lips locked against his, exchanging a savage kiss. Hitting the wall knocked Danny off balance but when Don's full forced slammed into him in turn it not only held him in place on the wall but knocked the breath out of him as well. Before he could catch his breath however, Don's lips found his once again. Don's mouth enveloped Danny, his tongue flicking almost violently in and out of Danny's mouth, and quick sharp nips at his lips from his teeth. He could have sworn he even heard a growl mixed in there somewhere.

Danny was breathless, panting heavily through his nose as the two lovers devoured each others mouths. He arched up against Don, grinding against him before he pushed them away from the wall and across the elevator, slamming Don against the opposite wall.

With the taller man now pressed back up against the wall, Danny wasted no time in grabbing his lover's wrists and forcing them up next to his head, pinning them hard against the wall. Don squirmed a little, trying to shift his body away from the pressure pushing him into the wall and tugging on the vise-like grip that pinned his hands into what he realized was a rather vulnerable position, their lips still locked.

Danny now pushed Don's hands further up the wall and crossed his wrists over each other, posting them with both hands. Danny pulled away, leaving Don panting for air as Danny's teeth scraped against lightly stubbled skin, leaving soft bites all the way down Don's neck, pausing when he reached his lover's collarbone. He sucked on the hollow of Don's throat, tonguing the patch hard until he was sure it would leave a bruise.

"Asshole," Don breathed through his arousal, knowing Danny just marked him, and he felt Danny laugh against his neck.

Just then the elevator doors opened up. Though both men were athletic, Don had his size that gave him an advantage over Danny. It was this he used to break the hold Danny had on him and ran out of the elevator and down the halls. Danny bolted after him, chasing him into one of the examination rooms where Don was already stripping out of his pants. Danny stepped out of his jeans as Don draped his over the edge of the examination table.

Danny grabbed his own belt from the waistband and Don smirked at him, holding his hands out in front of him. Danny smirked back before walking around Don to stand behind him. Jerking Don's arms behind his back, Danny wrapped the thick, brown leather belt tightly around Don's wrists, binding them behind his back.

Danny kissed down his back, wet mouth and tongue from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine, then did it again while Don shivered with expectation of each breath and lick. Danny drew his fingers down Don's shoulders, nails just catching the skin, sparking more heat from his skin, more shivers against the cool bed sheets. Hands warm and sharp, down his back and ribs, so good, digging through his blunt skin, prickle and thrill of delight; down over his ass, all tenderness and sensuality. Long trails of heat, again and again. Don reacted to every touch, twitching in response as Danny made his way down Don's body. Danny's mouth was on him again, licking the rough stinging lines his fingers had just made

"Oh fuck!" Don nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the first moist swipe of Danny's tongue along his cleft. The second trail was much slower, dragging right from his balls over the tiny nub of his asshole up to the bottom of his spine. Don moaned at the unexpected pleasure of the sensation as it drove a spike of desire right into his dick. Danny licked up and down the sensitive area vigorously, kissing and sucking at the tender flesh.

Don felt the tip of Danny's tongue nudge inside him for the first time, and found himself calling out. He felt Danny smile against his asshole and Don shuddered, the sudden flare of excitement that blazed between his legs forcing him to remain standing still as Danny continued his ministrations. Don's ass felt slippery and wet with Danny's spit, and the tongue jabbing through the tight ring of muscle was making his lower body throb with need.

"Mmmmmmmmmm," Don groaned as Danny suckled on a particularly sensitive spot behind his balls.

He pulled back a little to bite playfully at Don's left cheek. It was hard enough to leave a pink mark on the skin and made Don gasp in momentary discomfort.

Danny stopped his playful teasing to stand and walk around to face Don. He grabbed Don by the neck and lunged in for a deep kiss.

As they kissed Danny pushed them further into the room till the backs of Don's knees collided with the evidence table. With his hands still pinned behind him, Danny slowly eased Don backwards till he was lying sprawled out on his back on the evidence table, his long legs dangling over the edge, his toes grazing the floor. Danny climbed up onto the table, Don using his bound arms crushed beneath him to help him shimmy back further onto the table till his long body was almost dead center.

Danny straddled him on the examination table and bent down to close his lips over Don's, his hands running all over Don's body. They kissed for a while then, Danny's hands following a pattern, alternately caressing and pinching, at uneven intervals, so that his bound companion was unsure what to expect at any one moment. After a time, Danny started to let his hand roam far down Don's side, stroking and palpitating, and squeezing the firm flesh and muscles of his waist and hip and flank. Once in a while, he gave the man's side a slap, which was usually followed by a gentle caress of his nipples, but sometimes it was followed by a firm pinch, and Don would twist and moan into the kiss. Suddenly, on one long sweep of his hand, pressed hard down his side, Danny slipped his fingers into Don's groin and palpitated the other man's hard cock for a moment.

Danny pulled away and whispered 'don't speak' as he lifted himself off his lover and shifted his body and lowered himself into the sixty nine position. Danny lowered his cock over Don's mouth and Don took it in his mouth without hesitation, sucking it eagerly and expertly.

"Mmmpphhhh..." he gagged as the thick tube of flesh filled his mouth, the air ripe with the pungent, musky odor of ball sweat.

As Don swallowed his length, Danny took Don's erect, bobbing cock in his hand. He took a deep breath and leaned in, running his tongue the entire length of the quivering, hard tool and then swirled it around the head, softly first and then more firmly..

"Mmmmmmmm... nnngghhhhhh..." Don groaned, this new sensation distracting him from Danny's cock in his mouth. Danny placed his lips to the tip of Don's dick, kissing it and feeling it pulse and twitch as his lips parted slowly, forming a tight 'O' as he gradually lowered his mouth down over it, swallowing the throbbing shaft.

Don sighed blissfully, a small gurgle escaping his throat as he reactively sucked and slurped Danny's cock. Danny took the noise as an indication that his bound lover was receptive to more and reached for the tube of KY in Don's abandoned pants pocket, his hands fumbling as he squeezed out a dollop and coated his index finger. As he sucked his lover's cock, Danny reached beneath Don and drove his finger in fast and deep.

"Oooommmmpphhhh!" Don howled in pain, as his body bucked and his hips thrashed, unintentionally driving his cock even further into Danny's suctioning mouth while at the same time sucking even more voraciously on Danny's.

"Fuck yeah," Danny grunted as he pulled his head away from Don's cock and worked another finger into Don's ass, working the fingers in him briskly, just short of rough.

"Umm hummmmmmph" Unable to comment around the tool using his mouth, Don could only take the invasion with a chest -deep cry, internal muscles flexing around it.

Don was dripping with sweat now, the evenings activities exerting his body. He gasped as Danny's mouth on his cock returned, swallowing the full length of his impressive cock. Swallowing it to the hilt... his erect spear being worked mercilessly and expertly. Savagely. Deep throated. He felt his balls up against Danny's stubbled chin. Danny bobbed up and down slowly, taking even more of Don's dick into his warm mouth as he added a third finger, driving deeper into his ass.

"Mmmmppphhh... yyynnngggghhhh..." Don groaned loudly, the sounds partially muffled by the cock filling his throat. The fingers in his ass were grazing something deep inside.

"Mmmmmmm, mmmmmphhhh," Don moaned as Danny licked and sucked on his cock, the vibrations of Don's throat from that reverberated to Danny's dick.

"Mmmmmm, Flack," Danny knew that Don was close. So was he. Danny removed his lips from Don's swollen dick and quickly pulled out Don's mouth.

Don moaned softly, confused, wondering where the cock in his mouth had gone, where the fingers rooting up his ass went.

"D'ny" Don breathed. Danny maneuvered himself so he was facing Don, grabbing his lover's thin black belt before pushing the pants off the edge of the table. Held taught between his hands, Danny forced the leather between Don's teeth, fastening it behind Don's head. It wasn't as good as a gag that Don had used on him, but they were also alone in the building now and it was really just for game's sake. Don wasn't a loud lover, unlike him. With the exception of a couple grunts and shouts, Don was pretty quite. Unlike himself.

Danny grabbed Don by the ankles, pushed his legs up and bent his knees, one leg thrown over Danny's shoulder, spreading his legs wide, ready for access.

"MMmmmm. Mmph." Don moaned, so lost in the enjoyment he hadn't even heard Danny slick up. When Don felt the first gradual press of Danny's cock he could do little more than hold his breath at the sudden extreme pressure he felt inside him. Every thought in his head fractured and stopped. Don groaned and bit the leather strap in his mouth as Danny's smooth length, warm and slick, slid home so deep he could feel his balls against his ass. Danny was trembling, supporting himself only slightly by planting one arms beside Don's head, the other holding Don's calf over his shoulder. The rest of his weight was pressing firmly down from his hips, sending tiny vibrations spiraling into Don's ass.

"Mmmmph!" Don yelped when Danny finally reared back on his knees, only to push back in so forcefully Don's body rocked further back up the examination table. He felt his ass spasm involuntarily as Danny rocked into him; driving in and out in a steady, bone meltingly slow rhythm that made his toes curl. Danny's thrusts knocked him back over and over, his over stimulated dick slapping against his stomach, creating a damp pool of pre-cum.

"Mmph-mmmmmm."

Don knew he couldn't last much longer, having been thoroughly teased before and Danny was so very good at it. Feeling Danny's hard cock inside him, his weight holding him down, hearing Danny's stifled grunts and moans and the cold glass beneath his body; it was all too much. He felt the skin of his entire body shiver and flash with heat and knew from the intensity in his balls that he was going to come.

It was the kiss that did it.

One kiss; soft dry lips pressed deliberately to his leg as Danny rode him. One fleeting kiss and Don was seeing bright lights behind his eyelids and panting through an orgasm which ripped through his body in waves and surged out of his cock to soak his and Danny's chest. Don felt his ass tighten around Danny's dick right before he heard Danny swear a string of four letter words entangled with his name and pick up speed. Don was breathing hard and shaking under Danny's now rapid thrusts inside his body.

The pressure inside him increased slightly as Danny's dick swelled. Danny cried out, grunted and stilled as he came, panting through the pleasure as his dick pulsed, sending waves of hot wet cum into Don's ass.

Danny then collapsed onto the table beside Don. For a long while, the two men rested there, clasped close by Danny's arms. After a time, Danny slowly eased his embrace, and he twisted himself up to bend close over his companion. He gazed down at Don for a long moment, saying nothing, just looking lovingly, running his deep gaze over the man still bound, still gagged.

Danny then slid his hands underneath Don's head and, holding both ends of the belt, pulled it out of Don's mouth.

"Mind untying me?" Don said, licking his lips lazily.

"That's it? I give you a mind blowing fuck and all you can say is 'mind untying me'!" Danny teased, helping Don into a sitting position so he could unbind him.

When he was free, Don grabbed Danny's neck and pulled him down till they were laying back down, kissing him softly.

"Baby, you're amazing," Don smiled between lip locks.

"Damn right," Danny brushed his lips across Don's.

"This was a good send off for the old place," Don sighed, laying soft kisses along Danny's neck.

"Ya know what this means, right?" Danny asked, waiting for Don's grunt of acknowledgment before continuing. "This means we're gonna have to christen the new lab really good."


	3. part 3: breathe in, breathe out

_**Insatiable (part 3: breathe in, breathe out)**_

_**summary**_: They may be the good guys, but these boys have a tendency to behave very badly. Boys will be boys.

**genre**: Romance & Slash

**rated**: mature

**content warnings**: dirty language, m/m, graphic sex,

**author note**: takes place between season 1 and season 2

**additional note**: Main title and chapter titles inspired by "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes. [great sensual song...check it out! maybe listen to it while reading ;) ]

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to CBS and the dude with the amazing vision that created CSI: NY. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to hold onto them and keep them to do my bidding...it is just not possible. they'd probably have too much fun doing what i make them do anyway ;)

* * *

Danny Messer walked nonchalantly down the halls of the crime lab. Having just booked a perp, he was on his way to the break room for a much deserved break. His journey was interrupted when suddenly from behind him someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby storage closet. He heard the click of the lock on the door and before he could register what happened, his arms were yanked behind him and a pair of handcuffs locked around his wrists.

"Hey! What the fu-Mmmph!" Suddenly an arm reached around his head and a hand clamped over his mouth tightly. He was pushed up against the wall, a strong body pressed up against him, the hand over Danny's mouth pulling his head back against his attacker's shoulder.

"Mmmm!" Danny began to struggle and twist in his assailant's grip until he felt a well-known, warm hand snake across his waist and slowly slide inside the waistband of his jeans while proficient lips pressed kisses down the back of his neck. He shivered as the familiar hand stroked his responsive cock and the hot breath was soaked up by his skin.

"Hey, Dan. It's been three weeks at the new lab and we haven't given it a proper christening yet," Don Flack all but growled into his writhing lover's ear.

"Mmmmmm," Danny moaned deep and low in his throat as his aggressor licked at his earlobe then gently bit at the lush flesh.

With one hand still clamped over his mouth, his lover deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and yanked them and his boxers one handed down beneath his ass. Danny then heard the zip of another fly being undone and within seconds he felt the tip of Don's cock at his ass hole.

"Mnnnmmmmm," Danny squeezed his eyes shut and gasped through his nose as the head of a dick pushed its way into his exposed ass. His body trembled as Don's cock slowly, dry and so slowly was pressed into him farther, pausing and pressing, and pausing as Daniel pressed back. Danny felt Don's lips curve in a smile against his neck as he kissed and bit.

As Flack ran his tight hand up and down the restrained man's cock, Danny moaned while Don's cock slowly pushed it's way in. Somewhere over the noise of his own heart beating and Don's heavy breaths, Danny could hear the faint sound of footsteps from the other side of the door and distant chatter from the crime-lab hall and wondered if they could hear any of what was happening inside the supply closet.

"Huuum-mmmmph!" Flack kept slowly pushing in until finally he stopped, just staying like that, a hand clamped firmly over Danny's mouth, the other around his dick, and his own buried inside of him. Danny panted through his nose as his lover dragged his dick out of his ass only to slam back in.

"Mmm!" Danny screamed beneath the hand. Don paused again, letting it rest in his ass. Danny blinked rapidly, short moans of pain and pleasure making its way from behind the hand.

"Shhhhh," Don whispered against his neck as he pulled back and entered him again and continued to gain speed as he thrust in and out, forcing Danny up against the wall with each thrust.

"MMmmmm! Mmmpphhhhhh! Mmm, Mmmph!" Danny's muffled moans grow louder, his body arching within his lover's arms as Don plunged into Danny's ass harder and faster, pumping his cock in time with his thrusts.

Don wasn't sure who came first, the edges fuzzy. But Don felt Danny's cock jump in his hand, heard his lover moan, and his muscles clench around Don's dick and that's all it took before he was arching his back and biting his lip to keep himself from yelling.

He milks Danny's orgasm right along with his, thrusting a few more times into his lover while he slows his strokes of Danny's cock until he's milked dry and softening in his hands.

"Mmmmm…..mmph….mmmmmm." Danny's eyes widened before squeezing shut as Don slowly withdrew his dick. Don kissed his temple before pulling his hand away from his mouth to wrap both arms around his lover's waist, holding him tight.

They both just stood there, Don resting his forehead against the back of Danny's neck, Danny's pressed against the wall as they they leaned against it, catching their breaths as they came down from their orgasm.

Don finally removed his arms from around his lover and grabbed the key to the handcuffs, freeing Danny from his restraints. Danny immediately turned and wrapped his arms around Don's neck and pulled him down to press his lips against his, their tongues dancing and darting about.

When they finally pulled away, Don kissed the shorter man on the forehead.

"Ya know, when I mentioned we should 'christen' the new place, I was referring to somewhere a little more special," Danny teased as he and Don pulled away to zip up and make themselves look less disheveled. "Ya know, like the DNA lab or Mac's office? Not the damn supply closet."

"Danny, the whole damn place is glass walls," Don responded. "Just how would you propose we do that discretely?"

"Okay, okay," Danny sighed, opening up the supply closet door slowly to see how crowded the hall was. Satisfied, Danny exited, followed by Don who closed the door behind them.

"What about the interrogation room?" Danny suggested as they walked down the hall towards the break room. "Or the locker room. Or how bout your new squad car?"

"Danny, we each have an apartment which each have a full size bed as well as endless surfaces," Don tried to reason, ignoring the stir in his pants as his mind wandered to the idea of the limitless places and things to bend Danny over or tie him down to.

"I know that look," Danny smiled, recognizing the expression on Don's face as the one that flashes over his handsome features right before they start to play.

"Ready for lunch?" Don just smiled back, ignoring his lover's statement and headed right to the fridge.

"That's it? What were ya thinkin' of just a second ago?" Danny laughed incredulously. Receiving no response from Don, Danny just sat down at the table as Don brought over their bagged lunches, sitting across from him.

"Ya know, after the appetizer in the supply closet, nothin's gonna seem quite as satisfyin'," Danny joked, rummaging through the brown paper bag.

"Well," Don smirked, "just wait for what I got planned for dessert later tonight."


	4. part 4: we levitate, our bodies soar

_**Insatiable (part 4: we levitate, our bodies soar)**_

_**summary**_: They may be the good guys, but these boys have a tendency to behave very badly. Boys will be boys.

**genre**: Romance & Slash

**rated**: mature

**content warnings**: dirty language, m/m, graphic sex

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to CBS and the dude with the amazing vision that created CSI: NY. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to hold onto them and keep them to do my bidding...it is just not possible. they'd probably have too much fun doing what i make them do anyway ;)

* * *

There was no sound in the car but heavy breathing. Deep lungfuls and sighs from Danny's dry mouth; long inhales and exhales from Don's nose. The air in the car was thick and hot, the windows having steamed up long ago.

Here they were, parked in his new squad car in an empty lot in the middle of Manhattan in the middle of Wednesday. Don ignored the desire to chuckle at the irony of it being 'hump day' of all days. There was no rhythm, so technique. When he and Danny made love he always saw it as sensual and beautiful and hot. But this, this was messy and haphazard.

Don was sprawled out on his back, his head pushed at an awkward angle against the window as Danny tried to yank down his pants, but Don's car wasn't really big enough for two grown men to fuck like rabbits in.

"Mother fuckin' christ," Danny mumbled under his breath as they tried to position themselves. Don had one foot hooked over the front seat now, and his other leg was crushed under the man atop him as Danny braced one knee on the seat and the other foot supported him, planted on the floor of the car.

"Why don't we take it slow," Don suggested. But Danny shoots him a look, grabbed Don's tie and pulled it away from his body, letting it slip through his hands, fine and silky, and shoved the material into Don's mouth and quickly tied it tight.

"Why don't you shut up and let me work," Danny pulled playfully at the hair on the back of Don's head above the knot he just tied.

Don felt the stir in his pants as he was gagged, and started pushing at Danny's clothes and they become a tangle of arms as Danny unbuttons his shirt. Despite his suggestion of taking it slow, Don wanted to fuck hard and fast, hot and heavy. He was turned on immensely by the desperation of it all. The idea of them committing a crime in his own cop car, Danny's frustrated impromptu gag and aggravated pulling and pushing to get them into a decent position. All Don wanted to do was just rip their clothes off and just start fucking already. But they had to go back to the station eventually and had to at least make an attempt maintain some type of composure.

That all went out the window for Don when Danny leaned over him, nuzzled into the curls around his cock, feeling the heat radiating off his lover's flesh onto his cheek as he breathed over Don's cock listening to his lover moan.

"Mmmmm."

Danny licked across the head and quickly followed that by taking Don's cock down his throat, swallowing, making Don arch up off the seat, driving his cock further into Danny's mouth. Danny continued to slide up and down the hard length of his lover, running the flat of his tongue across the underside and dipping the tip into the slit.

Don grabbed a fistful of Danny's hair, the other hand gripping at the front seat to the left of him, throwing his head back against the door, as Danny swallowed him whole. Danny felt his lover's whole body tense as he took him down his throat and swallowed again, lips sealed around Don's cock as he felt it pulse cum spilling down his throat.

After swallowing Don's cum, Danny leaned over Don, reached behind Daniel's head and removed the tie-gag, leaned in, and licked along Don's lips before sliding his tongue in his lover's mouth, letting Don taste himself and twisting their tongues together in slick heat.

"Fuck, Danny," Don panted when their lips parted.

"Sounds good to me," Danny teased, biting Don's bottom lip.

"You somehow gonna lie down on this back seat now?"

"I got another idea," Danny smirked. He tried to turn around, his elbows banging into Don, head hitting the ceiling of the car once or twice before moving into position between Don's legs, his back pressed against Don's front.

Realizing what Danny was trying to do, Don wriggled and tried to line up his cock directly with Danny's ass as the man on top slowly and gently lowered himself down, Don's cock pushing up against and into Danny's hole.

"Nuhh, fuck," Danny sighs as Don grabs a hold on Danny's hips and thrusts up into Danny.

As Don pushed into him, Danny felt like he was on a mechanical bull. He brought one arm over his head, laying his hand flat up against the ceiling to brace himself. The other hand pumping his own cock in time with Don's thrusts. Don still had one hand at Danny's hip, the other gripped tightly at his shoulder, both in a grip that would surely leave bruises on the man's flesh, holding Danny to him as he plowed up into him.

"Flack! Fuck!"

Don thrust harder and faster, buried deep inside as Danny continued to ride him. Danny's back arched as Don felt his own desire reaching its climax, his body quivering as he pumped up into a wild frenzy, and Danny felt Don's hot cum spurting inside him. Danny squeeze his own dick and felt his cum spurt out right after Don's release. Don slumped into the backseat, panting through the pleasure, Danny collapsing forward, leaning against car door, feeling Don's dick twitch inside of him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes as the came down from the high of orgasm before Danny lifted himself up off Don. Don moaned as pushed himself up into a seated position, making room for Danny to sit beside him in the backseat.

Danny sluggishly wriggled his pants back up, Don buttoning his own shirt. They were silent again except for heavy breathing. As Don set to trying to flatten his tie out from being crushed between his lips, he saw Danny looking around the car.

"Lose something?" Don smirked.

"My other sneaker!" Danny cursed a few times before sighing heavily. "Where the hell could it've gone?"

"It's gotta be here somewhere," Don laughed. "Our mess was pretty contained."

"That's for sure. There's footprints on the window and cumstains on the ceiling," Danny pointed out.

"Damnit," Don cursed, using his sleeve to wipe at the window next to him. "This is your fault you know."

"How the fuck do ya figure?" Danny scoffed, finally pulling his sneaker free from where it had been wedged beneath the front passenger seat.

"I wanted to get pizza on our lunch break but you insisted on Subs. There I am minding my own business, trying to eat my lunch and there you go and practically deep throat the damn thing!" Don knew it was ridiculous the moment he said it. He knew the truth and suspected so did Danny.

"Bullshit!" Danny laughed. "You were just lookin' for any excuse to get a blowjob in your new squad car. So don't lie to me!"

Don leaned over, caught Danny by the chin, and covered the man's lips with his own, his tongue exploring Danny's.

"Sorry. Can I make it up to you?" Don smiled against his lips, feigning innocence.

"Maybe we can skip the cuffs tonight and you can show me those eagle scout knot methods you were telling me about?" Danny smiled rather impishly, his lips brushing against Don's as they spoke.

"Tired of my cuffs, Messer?" Don could feel the slight stir in his pants.

"Nope. I just want to see how creative you can be?"


	5. part 5: wanna taste every drop

_**Insatiable (part 5: wanna taste every drop)**_

_**summary**_: They may be the good guys, but these boys have a tendency to behave very badly. Boys will be boys.

**genre**: Romance & Slash

**rated**: mature

**content warnings**: dirty language, m/m, graphic sex,

**author note**: takes place between season 1 and season 2

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to CBS and the dude with the amazing vision that created CSI: NY. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to hold onto them and keep them to do my bidding...it is just not possible. they'd probably have too much fun doing what i make them do anyway ;)

* * *

Danny carefully balanced the large pizza, fumbling for the keys in his pocket, as he made his way towards the front door of Don's apartment.

"Don?" Danny called as he finally got the door open, "You home? I got pizza!" It was dark in the entranceway. No lights were on anywhere and there was nothing to give any indication that someone was home. Danny frowned, knowing for a fact that Don should be there. He struggled to hit the light switch without dropping anything, letting the door swing shut behind him. The darkness increased drastically as the door clicked shut, only a muted glow of the setting sun creeping through the blinds on the window, casting the room in shadows.

"Don!" he called again, moving further down the hall, towards the kitchen, "You here? We havin' a power outage or something?" No one answered or gave any indication of hearing him. A feeling of unease began to grow and he started to move more quickly, meaning to set his things down and then grab his gun. He had almost made it to the kitchen when one of the shadows erupted and Danny found himself being slammed back into a wall, the pizza and his keys tumbling to the floor.

"Don?" Danny managed to squeak before a hand was shoved over his mouth. A hard body was pressed against him, holding him tightly in place against the wall.

"Hey Danny," the man whispered in his ear. Danny felt the hot breath and tried to turn his head away, but the hand at his mouth was holding him firmly in place. The other hand grabbed one of Danny's wrists, leaving his other arm trapped tightly between them. "You smell so good, Danny," the man continued, still speaking into his ear. "Thanks for bringing the pizza, but I've got other plans for the menu tonight." Danny's eyes widened in alarm as he felt a tongue running over his ear, hot and wet. At the same time, the man rocked his hips, and the hard bulge in his pants left little to the imagination of exactly what he intended.

Danny tried to protest through the hand, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to fight his arousal. He was tired and, judging by Don's style tonight, he wasn't sure if he could keep up. After a long day of dead-end evidence examination, wild sex games were not on his planned events for the evening. The bulge rubbing against his thigh from his attacker let him know that his plans didn't really matter right now.

The exposed flesh of his neck and the curve of his throat sticking out of his collar was attacked with a hard love-bite before moving up to suck at the lobe of his ear. Don had learned early on that if he paid attention to Danny's ears and neck he could get him to change his mind and play along. Danny was writhing beneath his mouth. Don pulled back, enjoying the shivers running through his victim's body and the harsh breaths coming from his nose.

"Mmmmmmmm." Danny tried to turn away as the tender skin behind his ear was paid close attention to by Don's lips, but the hand over his mouth held him in place.

"Are you ready to play?" Don asked as his tongue flicked in and out of Danny's ear, Danny immediately nodding his head frantically. Suddenly, Danny was thrown free, pushed hard to the ground. It was enough to wind him, and before he could even comprehend what was happening, the man was on top of him again. Danny stared into his lovers lust-filled eyes.

"Don!" he cried once more, his voice high and pleading as knees dug into his arms, pinning him to the ground. That was all he managed to say before a wad of cloth was being forced into his mouth.

"Mmmmmpphh!" He tried to jerk his head away but Don took a second length of cloth and stretched it between his teeth and pulled behind his head. It was wrapped around his head and between his teeth three times before being tied in a tight double knot at the back of his neck. Once the gag was in place the man stayed kneeling there a moment longer, long fingers brushing lightly over his cheek and across his lips, tracing the edges of the cloth. He then removed Danny's glasses, reaching to place them safely on the nearby coffee table.

"Danny," he whispered, his city accent thick with lust. In a quick motion he removed himself from his position pinning Danny's arms, snatching up a coil of rope lying nearby. The moment his arms were free, Danny was determined to act, to not make this easy for his lover, but his movements were sluggish, his arms heavy with the tingling sensation as a result of Don's weight on them. The man above him used his own momentum to flip him over, bringing his arms around behind his back and binding them tightly with the rope. He tied another piece of rope around Danny's waist twice before the end of the rope was tied in a figure eight around his forearms, looped three times to bring his arms closer together. Danny whimpered in response to the sharp pull on his arms and the tightness of the rope.

He felt hot breath on his ear and then heard the words, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either you are going to walk with me to the bedroom or I'm going to carry you." Then Danny was pulled roughly to his feet. He stumbled a bit but he felt arms encircle with loving support. The moment he found steady footing, Don linked an arm around his and led him into the bedroom.

Don guided Danny over to the side of the bed and half-eased, half-forced Danny down upon it, his bound arms crushed beneath him, trapped between his back and the mattress. Don reached down and yanked off Danny's shoes and socks. Then he grabbed the ends of Danny's jeans and slid them off his legs, tossing them across the room. He swung the bound man's legs up onto the mattress and climbed onto the bed, straddling Danny.

Danny's breath hitched as he saw an object Don suddenly pulled out of his waistband. It was brought closer and even without his glasses in bad lighting he could make out the sharp edge of a knife. The cold metallic edge was held against his face, running softly down over his gagged lips.

Don said nothing, frightening Danny slightly but so deeply arousing him. The knife played over him, running gently over his neck and down his chest. Long fingers started to pull at his shirt and the knife edge slid through the cloth, slicing through the sleeves and down the front before he finally yanked the entire thing away, pulling the remains out from underneath Danny and tossing the clothing aside. "Mmmph" Danny whimpered. He was getting so aroused by Don's dominant demeanor.

The knife made short work of the boxers leaving Danny completely naked upon the bed. Don climbed off the bed and removed his own shirt and looked down at his lover laid out before him, body glistening with a fine sheen of sweat that had broken out across his chest. Danny's breath was harsh through his nose as he compensated for the gag and the anticipation beating like a drum through his body, his cock full and hard laying against his stomach, legs spread.

Don had tied up Danny before, but never like this. Never this possessively or to this degree of intensity. It took every ounce of courage he had to play this role and based on Danny's response, he knew he was doing a pretty good job.

Don undressed as quickly as possible and climbed back up onto the bed. He explored Danny's face with his lips. Before Danny knew what was going on, the cloth was untied and the wad stuffed in his mouth was being yanked out, but before he could make a noise, hungry lips were pressed against his, tongue forcing its way deep into his mouth.

Teeth nipped at Danny and Don moaned above him, humping his hips against him as he greedily sucked Danny's tongue into his mouth, holding it there with his teeth. Danny moaned in response and the kiss felt endless. But finally Don pulled away and immediately the gag was rammed back in place, tied even tighter than before.

Don leaned back on his legs over Danny, his weight keeping Danny pinned to the mattress. For a long moment, he stared down into his eyes as he hovered over him, and Danny stared back, unmoving and silent. Then Don reached down to take Danny's cock in his hand and began to stroke it in earnest. Danny stared back, trying to control himself, but it was no good. The insistent friction of Don's hand on his shaft was too much for him, and his eyes lost their focus on Don's.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm." The gag muffled his moans and Don grinned down at him before turning his attention more properly to his privates. He spat into his hand and began to work on his dick, sliding his tightly encircling fingers up and down the shaft with a slowly increasing speed while the fingers of his other hand pressed and stroked the taut globe of his balls.

"Ummmph!" Beneath him, Danny strained and struggled in his bindings, but Don's weight on top of him kept him down, and he groaned and grunted into his thick gag. Don brought him close, he could feel the juice trembling in his balls, and then he eased off and Danny moaned pathetically.

After a moment of simply caressing his taut and heaving belly, Don went to work on his cock and balls once more. Again Danny strained and groaned, and once again Don took him just to the brink. But not over. Don was definitely enjoying the control he had over the man, the way he was so completely helpless, tied up and gagged, at his mercy and command.

Danny's breathing was ragged, his chest heaving, the sweat from the summer night was beaded on his forehead and cheeks, and he looked up at Don fuzzily, as if he only half knew where he was or what was happening. The man moaned as Don started in on his privates a third time. He worked more slowly this time, bringing him to a height of pleasure and then easing off for a few seconds before bringing him back up once more, each time drawing him a little closer to the point of no return. He used his thumb below the head, ran his fingers lightly and then tightly up and down his shaft, tickled his balls, squeezed them hard, squeezed them gently, cupped them and pumped them and twisted them.

"Mmmmm! Mmph-mmmmmm!" Danny struggled in agony. Sweat ran off the sides of his face. Through the cloth gagging his mouth, his moans became a continuous whimper of desperation. He lifted himself up all he could against the man pinning him down, straining to bring himself off. He moaned hopelessly into the gags, tossing his head from side to side and jerking within the ropes that bound him.

And then finally, as Don jerked his lover's cock again, and then again, Danny felt it swell, and then his cum was pumping up and out in a violent arc from its red tip. Danny jerked and spasmed against his bindings and a strangled, muffled cry of pain and joy wrenched through his gag.

"MMM-MMMMPH!"

Don didn't stop rubbing his stiff prick however. He slowed his strokes, and loosened the tight ring of his fingers, but kept on rubbing. He pumped out a few more spurts of thick cum and Danny jerked and moaned into his gag.

Still Don kept up. He eased his fingers into a ring that just gently brushed the skin of his dick. Danny was frantic now. After being teased three times he had cum violently, and Don knew his dick was sore with his climax, but he kept on gently rubbing the tender flesh. As his fingers assaulted his over-stimulated nerves, the other man's moans began to rise once more into choked whimpers. He strained against the ropes that held him.

"Mmmmmmmmmm. Mmmmmmmmmmmmm. Mmmmmmmmmmmmm." He lifted his head to look towards Don. Danny's eyes pleaded with Don, but he simply smiled tenderly at him and went on stroking. He watched as Danny's features contorted with his agony. He began to pant into the wad of cloth stuffed into his mouth . He pulled with desperate strength against the ropes and he shook his head wildly. Don kept on stroking still. His cock, for all his struggles, for all his gagged sobs, was as stiff as ever in Don's caressing fingers. He slowly increased the pressure of his hand and the speed of his strokes.

Danny was shaking now, no longer able to consciously pull at his bonds, simply trembling in their secure embrace.

"Mmm-mmmmph! Mmmmmph!" At last, Don stroked harder, and Danny gave a guttural scream into the thick gag, and a quick jet of hot cum spurted up and out from his burning cock. The tears of pain and pleasure poured down his face. He yelled again and then slumped in his bonds, his muscles shaking with an uncontrollable tremor.

As Danny panted wildly, coming down from his orgasms, Don leaned over him, laying his hands on the sides of Danny's face, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. He untied the outer gag slowly, and then reached into his mouth with a finger and thumb and pulled out the wet wad of cloth.

He leaned in and licked along Danny's lips, twisting their tongues together, running his hand through Danny's hair, Danny drained and tied so that he was unable to do anything more than use his lips.

"I love you," Danny whispered when Don pulled away.

"I love you too" Don responded, kissing Danny once more on the lips.

"This is fantastic," Danny admitted.

"God, you look sexy," Don said, grabbing the big black ball gag he had kept out Danny's line of sight, wanting to surprise him. "You have no idea what I'm gonna do to you, babe."

"Then tell me. Tell me how-ugg-mmmmpphh!" Danny's words were interrupted as a large ball gag was pushed into his open mouth. With one hand on the back of his head for support, the other hand struggling to force his jaw to extend wide enough to accept the rubber ball.

"Mmmph! mmmmpphh!" Danny's protest was silenced as Don forced the ball into place, telling his lover to bite down as he tightened the straps so they bit into Danny's cheeks, and buckled it tightly at the back of his neck. At first Danny hated the gag, hated the way it filled his mouth, pressed down his tongue, and how his lips closed around it. But as his teeth bit into the black rubber, with the slight ache of his jaw, Danny had never felt more helpless and it turned him on. These games they were playing kept getting more and more intense and were becoming a drug for the couple, bringing them mind-blowing orgasms and a new level of trust that deepened their relationship more than he thought possible.

As Don watched his lover's emotions flicker over his face, shifting from aggravation to enjoyment, Don couldn't help but think Danny was thinking the same thing he was. Completely enamored by the trust Danny was putting in him and how much fun they could have. For a moment longer Don said nothing, just looking lovingly, running his gaze over the man that lay so docile beneath him, the two of them staring intently. A slight nod from Danny was the encouragement Don needed to get back to the game and his plans for the evening.

Don rolled Danny onto his back. Lying face down on the bed, Danny just lay there as Don spread his legs apart into a V. Rope had been tied around each of his ankles with a tight lead secured to each bed post. His legs had been tied spread eagle. As he wiggled on the bed, Danny was surprised when he felt Don winding more rope around his already bound hands. Two leads were formed and were pulled to opposite corners of the bed, and tied to the posts. His legs and the arm ropes formed what looked like an X, with Danny right in the middle. The little slack from the wrist-to-post and ankle-to-post ropes severely restricted Danny's writhing

He felt Don climb onto the bed and kneel between his spread legs. Don kissed down his back, running his hands down Danny's bare ass and caressed his muscular thighs.

"Mmmmmm!" Don moved away and reached out and snagged the lube on the nightstand and quickly spread it over his fingers and slid one inside Danny's tight hole.

"Mmmmmmm….Mmmmmmm"

First Don simply rubbed his finger against the tight hole, and then he began gently to work one fingertip inside, lightly and then more firmly prodding, pressing insistently but not forcing. Danny let him in, and then the finger eased in deeper, and came out, and probed deeper and then out, and then it was two fingers, and Danny tightened a little and moaned softly into his gag. And then he eased again and Flack slide his two fingers in deep and probed and rubbed and Danny moaned with pleasure now. Flack eased out and in and then it was three fingers, but that eased sooner than before.

"MMMMmM!" Danny groans and bites into the gag, arching his back and flexing his hips, trying to push further down onto Don's fingers.

Don dipped his head and leaned forward to plant sloppy kisses along Danny's jaw. He scissored his fingers for a moment longer, loved the way Danny writhed beneath him and, feeling rather squirmy himself, he added a fourth and worked Danny open as fast as he could.

"MMmmmm. Mmph." Danny moaned and buried his face in the sheets as Don drove in and out of him with the greased up fingers. He let his body sink into the mattress as Don worked, the throb in his ass and balls getting stronger with each thrust of his hand.

Danny groaned and bit the ball in his mouth as Don's smooth length, warm and slick, slid home so deep he could feel his balls against his ass. Don was trembling, supporting himself only slightly by planting both arms beside Danny's head.

"Mmmmph! Mmmmmmmmmmph!" Danny yelped when Don finally reared back on his knees, only to push back in so forcefully the restraints on his ankles constricted. He picked up speed almost instantly. He ran a hand in a gentle caress up and down Danny's back, making his spine arch into the contact like a cat, a stream of whimpers making their way past the gag.

Danny knew he couldn't last much longer, he'd been waiting for this forever and Don was so very good at it. Feeling Don's hard cock inside him, his weight holding him down, hearing Don's grunts and moans and the rough weave of the sheets rubbing his own groin; it was all too much. Then Don reached an arm beneath Danny's body and took hold of his dick.

"Mmmmm! Mmmmmmmmm! Mmph-mmmmmm!" He felt Don begin to pump harder into Danny's ass harder and faster, pumping Danny's cock in time with his thrusts.

MMmmmm! Mmmpphhhhhh! Mmm, Mmmph!" Danny's muffled moans grow louder with each thrust, his body arching within his bindings. Don could feel his body quiver.

"MMmmmm! Mmm, Mmmpphhhhhh!" Danny wailed as Don's cock continued to mercilessly pummel his hole, alternating quick, rapid thrusts with slow, long, deliberate strokes and thrust once, twice more before Don's back snapped into a sharp arch, cuming fast inside Danny as he squeezed around his cock. Danny he felt his own gism shoot in hot streams from his cock into the sheets beneath him, and he cried out and whimpered into his gag and twisted in his ropes and the man's tight arm, and then he jerked and spurted again, and sunk into the mattress.

"Mmmppphhhh, mmmm"

Don moaned as the orgasm subsided, hearing his lover beneath him pant through his nose, his chest rapidly taking in air as he rode out the post orgasm and Don collapsed on top of Danny.

"Mmmmm…..mmph….mmmmmm." Don lay his head Danny's bare shoulder with an arm draped across his back, Danny's muffled pants were in time with his as they both lay there catching their breaths from the back to back orgasms.

They were in utter bliss.

Danny barely registered Don cutting at the rope bindings, his limbs falling to his side after being bound up for so long. Don reclined on the bed, back against the headboard, and with a gentle reassuring grip on his body, Don helps Danny roll over onto his back to lay in between his legs, his upper body resting against Don's chest, his head nestled in the crook of Don's shoulder.

Don's hand trailed down Danny's face, gently. His lips opened slightly – he was about to ask if Danny was okay when Danny interrupted "Lo-love you," he whispered with a tired smile, lazily wrapping his arms around Don. Don bent to kiss him – just a soft brush across the lips. "I love you too," he whispered. "You okay?"

"I swear you are one kinky bastard." Danny said through a yawn.

"Look whose talking." Don smiled as Danny nuzzled more comfortably against his lover, ready to fall asleep.

As Don started to drift he vaguely thought he heard Danny mumble under his breath 'so what's next?' before succumbing they both succumbed to their exhaustion.


	6. part 6: it bathes my skin

_**Insatiable (part 6: it bathes my skin, i'm stained in you)**_

_**summary**_: They may be the good guys, but these boys have a tendency to behave very badly. Boys will be boys.

**genre**: Romance & Slash

**rated**: mature

**content warnings**: dirty language, m/m, graphic sex

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to CBS and the dude with the amazing vision that created CSI: NY. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to hold onto them and keep them to do my bidding...it is just not possible. they'd probably have too much fun doing what i make them do anyway ;)

* * *

"ak ," Danny grunted behind the ball. His lover didn't stir. "Mmm!" Danny jerked his wrists, the handcuffs rattling against the chain. Don lifted his head to see out the window that the sun had begun to set. They must have fallen asleep briefly after their little 'afternoon bondage delight'. Yawning, Don pushed himself up off the bed and started to walk away.

"Mmm, mmmph!" Don turned to see Danny pulling at his restraints, glaring at him.

"Oh, did you want to get out of those?" Don smiled before returning to the bed. He slid his hands underneath Danny's head and unclasped the buckle on the ball gag.

"Mmmmm-unnhh." Holding both ends of the straps, he pulled it out of Danny's mouth slowly, his mouth having conformed to it after being in it so long. "Finally."

Don unlocked the cuffs and helped Danny into a sitting position.

"That was….excellent, Don," Danny said, rubbing at his now free wrists.

"Well I promise you, Dan. I've got a lot more tricks up my sleeve that can be way more fun than that," Don smiled, brushing a hand through Danny's hair.

"I think I would like to see those tricks….officer," Danny teased. He leaned in for a quick kiss before getting up to use the bathroom, grabbing his discarded clothes.

Don smiled. If only Danny knew what was still in store for him in the next few days.

When Danny came out of the bathroom, Don was on the phone ordering a pizza. The two dined in, watching the Ranger game and having a couple beers, before turning in for the night.

Around 10pm, Don stretched his arms, standing up from the couch and turned to face his lover.

"You coming to bed?" Don asked.

"I will. I'm just gonna watch the post game. You go right ahead. I'll be along in a bit," Danny answered, Don nodding before kissing Danny goodnight.

Danny barely paid any mind to the game, his foot bouncing on it's heel in anticipation for what he had planned. He knew it would take about twenty minutes for Don to fall sound asleep and when the time finally came, Danny tip-toed into the bedroom, leaning in through the doorway just enough to see his lover sprawled on his belly, naked, and snoring.

"Perfect," Danny whispered. He went over to the closet quietly, finding their stash of bondage equipment in a box, grabbing a pile of ropes and various pieces of cloth. He quickly stripped and stealthily moved towards the bed, gently placed the gear on the bed next to Don. Taking one of the strands or rope, he hovered over his lover. This had to be quick. He had to get the upper hand before Don could wake up and get any leverage.

In one quick motion, Danny climbed onto the bed, one leg on the mattress, the other on top of Don's leg's at the back of his knees, pinning them to the bed. He grabbed Don's wrists and yanked them behind his back and quickly began winding the rope around his wrists. It was at that moment, Don woke up.

"Hey! Danny! What the hell are you doing!" Don yelled, struggling as Danny tied his hands tightly behind his back, finishing it off with a tight cinch. "Dan-mmph!" With one hand holding his arms still, Danny grabbed at one of the pieces of cloth and pushed it onto Don's mouth as a temporary silencer.

Danny ignored the muffled shouts as he grabbed another piece of rope. He fought through Don's writhing and grabbed his elbows and wound the rope around them, pulling them slowly together until they were only mere inches apart and cinched it off. Then, reaching beneath Don, he wrapped several coils around his upper arms and behind his back, further pinning his arms behind him.

"Nnnnnn-ngh" Don groaned at the now stretched position his arms were in. He pulled uselessly at his bindings, but the rope had his arms pressed together. And when Danny wound more rope around his hips, pinning his wrists to the small of his back, his arms were now welded to his back and completely immobile.

Don pushed at the cloth with his tongue until he could finally spit it out of his mouth. It was at that moment that Danny removed his leg from off of the back of Don's and rolled him onto his back.

"Geeze Danny, you didn't have to attack me! All you have to do is ask!" Don grumbled half-heartedly. He tried to hide his excitement, not wanting Danny to know how much he was enjoying the ambush.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that." And with that Danny grabbed the cloth that was previously in Don's mouth and balled it up in his fist.

With one hand, Danny grabbed Don's jaw and forced his mouth open while the other pushed the cloth back into his mouth.

"Dan-mmmmmm," Don tried to speak. With the hand still on Don's jaw, Danny leaned down and closed his mouth over the now stuffed one of Don's and kissed him slowly, the cloth a barrier between their tongues. As the kiss continued, Danny deftly reached for the pile of cloth and the second he pulled away from the kiss, he balled up another piece of cloth and forced into Don's mouth. A second, longer piece was folded into a long narrow band and one knot on top of another was tied in the middle, a trick he had learned from Don when he used it on him

With the wad of cloth firmly in Don's mouth now, the large knot was inserted next, pushing the wad in further. The ends were tied at the back of his neck in a single tight knot. Carefully, Danny wound one long end of the scarf twice across Don's mouth between his teeth, so that the knot and the wad was even more firmly wedged in his mouth. The other end of the scarf went round twice also, but this time it was bandaged over his lips and covered his face from just below his nose to the tip of his chin. There was just sufficient left over for Danny to tie a very secure double knot at the back of his neck.

"Good," Danny beamed, leaning back on his legs to admire his handiwork.

"Mmmm-mmmm!" Don shouted, glaring at his lover, struggling in his bonds.

"You know you love it, Dan"

"You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeves." Danny grabbed the last piece of cloth and stretched it over Don's eyes and tied it tight behind his head, blindfolding his captive. Don's upper body may be the only thing bound, but he was gagged and blindfolded and ready for Danny to play with him as he desired. He thought about securing Don's legs, but Danny decided against it. Don was the complete opposite of Danny in bed. He was quiet and didn't squirm. In every way, the two men balanced each other. Danny like to be tied up over being the one tying up, but he loved the opportunity to drive Don wild at his pace. He knew Don was a sensation driven person and planned to exploit that tonight.

Like a cat, Danny bent over his lover, crawling on his hands up the length of Don's body, pressing his belly hard against his, grinding his dick against Don's stiff prick, both men groaning at the contact.

Danny's hands were pressed against his chest, warm as they caressed and explored up and down his skin, Don's muscles twitching at the erotic touch. Don preferred to tie rather than be tied, but nothing beat the sensuality Danny could deliver.

Don used his arms beneath him to push his body up closer against Danny's as he just continued to run his hot hands across his chest, rubbing his neck, his belly and his face. It seemed to Danny that for now Don was enjoying the possession he had over him.

Danny slowly let his hand roam down Don's side, squeezing the firm flesh at his waist and hip. Don was sweating now in arousal and summer night heat. Danny watched a bead of sweat travel down his jawline towards the curve of his neck. Danny dipped his head to the exposed throat and captured it before the drop could travel any further and he could feel Don shiver and heard him pant.

Danny planted a quick kiss over the gag where Don's lips were and got up from the bed. Don impatiently waited, craving more of Danny's touch. Don suspected the craving was so intense because of his lack of sight, unable to predict Danny's next move.

After a few minutes Danny returned to the bedroom with some ice in a small bowl, placing it on the nightstand next to the bed. He swung his leg over his lover's body, still sprawled on his back as he straddled over him. He grabbed one of the ice cubes and held it above Don's chest, waiting for some of the cold water to drip onto his unsuspecting body.

The droplet of ice water made Don gasp and jerk in surprise. Danny smiled and began tracking the ripples of Don's chest and around his nipples with the ice cube, making them rock hard. Don's body heat melted the ice quickly, Danny licking and sucking the water trail it created. The sensations of ice against his warm skin and the heat from Danny's mouth racked through Don's body, sending twinges to his dick.

Danny reached for another ice cube and trailed it down Don's torso and stomach. Don jerked as the cold traveled down to his crotch before melting. Once again, Danny licked at the water, taking his time to suck every bit of its trace, before grabbing another ice cube and running it down Don's left leg, down to his knee, and then back up his inner thigh till it melted. He then grabbed the another cube and did the same to Don's other leg, meticulously licking up every trace of the water. Don's breathing was heavy now with arousal. He couldn't help but moan loudly as Danny made small bites from his calf up his right leg till he reached the top of the inner thigh. He then began to kiss down his inner left thigh till he reached his ankle.

Danny took such pleasure in seeing Don writhe and squirm at his touch, even if it was only minor body jerking, it was still more than he'd seen his lover react before.

Danny returned to hover over his head, his pace slow now, making Don anxious as he barely felt Danny's lips brush against his forehead before kissing a line down over his right temple and behind his hear. Danny stopped for a moment to nuzzle into Don's soft black hair before nibbling at his neck, causing Don to stretch his neck into the touch. His hands started to slowly caress Don's bare, soft skin again. Both hands pressed against his chest, moving in slow circles before trailing down his bound arms and between his body and the mattress to take two handfuls of Don's ass in his hands, grinding against Don's crotch as he held on to his cheeks.

This time Danny's moan at the contact overshadowed Don's gagged one. It took every ounce of control he had no to go down on Don right then and there. But he reached into the bowl and pulled out the last ice cube, half melted, held it in his mouth for a moment and then Danny dived onto Don's cock, taking the head of it into his mouth before the ice could melt.

Don gasped and arched his back in pleasure, driving his cock further into Danny's mouth as the cold from the ice combined with the heat of his dick. Danny tongued the melting ice all around the head of Don's cock as he took it all in. The sensation drove Don wild and Danny had to slam his hands down hard on his hips as Don's body writhed. Within minutes of Danny sucking hard, Don erupted into Danny's mouth, the hot fluids hitting the back of his throat.

Danny swallowed it down as Don came down from his orgasm, but Danny wasted no time. He maneuvered Don to lay on his right side, Danny moving to curl up behind him, his bound lover's back pressed up against his chest. With one arm wrapped around his torso, his other hand grabbed hold of his own dick and lined it up with Don's hole. Danny pushed in as he pulled Don back against him, driving his cock in further as they lay on their sides.

Danny pushed, slowly and steadily until he felt his balls resting against Don's ass. He pulled Don tightly against his chest and started to thrust, Don slamming back against Danny.

"Mmmm," Don moaned as he was pulled back with each thrust of Danny's dick, the slapping of skin as Don's back collided with Danny's chest, his head lolling back on Danny's shoulder. His bound arms are crushed between their bodies, Don's fingertips grazing stomach as Danny plunged into him. Danny wrapped both arms around him, gripping his chest with one hand and Don's dick with the other as he picked up the pace, stroking Don's dick in rhythm with his thrusts.

Don's senses were on overload. The musky aroma from their passion, Danny's moans, the calloused hand tightly gripping his cock, Danny's dick filling him, all wound together with his lack of sight, bindings and gag, Don knew it wouldn't take long before he would cum again. And then Danny bit gently into Don's shoulder and it pushed him completely over the edge. With a harsh gasp, Don came in Danny's hand. With the contractions of Don's ass around his his dick and semen pumping into his hand, with a final thrust Danny came inside Don with a shout. They stayed there, breathing hard for a few moments, before Danny pulled slowly out him and then Don felt Danny fiddling with the ropes binding his arms to his body. After Danny pulled the last of the ropes away, Don reached his sore arms up to remove his gag, his lover was rubbing soothing circles over his lower back and pressing firmly at his muscles. Don turned over onto his other side to face Danny as they lay there in bed. "You do know you just raised the stakes for next time, right?" Don said, breathy as he recovered from their games. "Maybe that was the plan," Danny winked before leaning into claim Don's lips.


	7. part 7: and i am barely touching you

_**Insatiable (part 7: and i am barely touching you)**_

_**summary**_: They may be the good guys, but these boys have a tendency to behave very badly. Boys will be boys after all.

**genre**: Romance & Slash

**rated**: mature

**content warnings**: dirty language, m/m, graphic sex,

**additional note**: Main title and chapter titles inspired by "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes. [great sensual song...check it out! maybe listen to it while reading ;) ]

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to CBS and the dude with the amazing vision that created CSI: NY. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to hold onto them and keep them to do my bidding...it is just not possible. they'd probably have too much fun doing what i make them do anyway ;)

* * *

Danny stood there, staring at himself in the full length mirror in his bedroom. His feet were bare and he was wearing jeans and a white beater. His mouth was filled with a large black ball-gag, the one Don first introduced him to just a few months ago, the one he grew to crave. It was pushed deep in his mouth and over that was wrapped a wide strip of duct tape, completely sealing his mouth. His arms were tied behind his back with rope at the wrists, forearms, and elbows. The rope around his forearms was also wrapped tightly around his waist just above the waistband of his jeans, immobilizing his arms.

Don was standing behind him, wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. His hands massaging Danny's shoulders and neck before slowly sliding them down his chest until he reached his nipples. He circled them slowly with his fingertips then started to massage his pectorals, then moving back to his nipples, taking them between his finger and thumb and squeezing and twisting them. Not hard enough to cause pain but enough to force a groan of pleasure from Danny.

Don slowly slid his hands down his stomach to Danny's waist, then sliding his hands back up his stomach and chest so his hands were once again playing with his nipples. He played with them through Danny's tank, making them hard and sending shock waves to his cock. Sliding his hands to the collar, Don grabbed it tight with both hands and ripped the shirt.

"MMMPPH!" Danny yelled in disapproval behind the gag. Don immediately reached a hand up to the back of Danny's head, thread his fingers through his hair and pulled sharply, yanking his head back. Danny grunted in pain as Don leaned his head to glare into his captive's eyes.

"You have a million of these fucking tanks," Don snarled quietly, his voice deep and menacing. "So quit bitchin'." He harshly let go of Danny's head and then went back to tearing at Danny's shirt before tossing the shreds of the shirt to the floor.

Don took another length of rope and attached it to Danny's elbow bondage and then wrapped it round and round his chest tightly just below his nipples, tying it off behind him. His hands went back to his nipples and carried on playing with them, more firmly now till they started to hurt a bit.

He moved his hands down Danny's body to his waist and unbuckled his belt before pulling it out and dropping it on the floor. He unbuttoned the fastener at the top of his fly and slowly unzipped it, pulling the flaps open, revealing Danny's bulging cock straining inside his tight boxer-briefs. Normally Danny just wore boxers but since they started playing their games, Danny knew how they accentuated his assets.

"Spread 'em," Don commanded. Danny complied and his jeans slid down his legs until they were just above his knees. Don ran his hands over the front of Danny's briefs, feeling his cock and sliding one hand down to fondle it while the other hand reached around to Danny's ass. While Don's fingers felt the back of his balls, his thumb pushed firmly up into his hole.

" Huuum-mmmmph!" Danny moaned as Don continued to pump his thumb through the fabric as the other hand massaged his cock beneath his shorts. Danny was breathing heavily, getting very near to cumming.

"You cum without permission, you're not gonna be a happy camper."

Danny shivered at Don's deep, cold tone. He wasn't kidding when he said that the stakes had been raised during their last bondage encounter. Danny had taken their games to a new level last time, and now Don was taking it higher. Danny knew it was all fun, but the intensity was making his desire overwhelming. And he had a feeling, it was having the same effect on Don.

Don stopped his ministrations to slide Danny's briefs down his legs, freeing his cock. He took a length of cord and tied it tightly round the base of his cock then around the top of his balls and back round his cock in front of his balls.

Don ordered him to bend over and Danny heard him undoing his jeans and then felt cool cream being spread around his hole. Quickly followed by his cock, Don pushed his way inside until his full length was buried deep inside Danny. Don held it there for a moment then started to slide in and out, slowly at first but gaining such an incessant pace that he suddenly exploded, forcing his dick inside Danny until stomach pushed against his ass.

"Mmmmm…..mmph," Danny moaned at the pressure and at the urge to cum himself. But Don just held himself inside Danny for a while before withdrawing.

"MMMmmph!" Without a moments reprieve he felt a large butt plug being jammed into his ass. Don did not use a back and forth motion to try and get his hole to relax. He instead kept continual pressure on the butt plug until it slid into place, causing much more discomfort for Danny, deep inside him.

"Legs together," Don commanded coldly. Danny did as he was told, his jeans and briefs sliding to the floor. "Step out of them." Danny again complied, kicking them to the side once he was free of them, leaving him naked.

Don took a rope and tied it round and round the top of his thighs. He then proceeded to tie his legs tightly above and below his knees and at the ankles. Don helped Danny kneel down and to lie on his belly. Don pulled his ankles up behind him and tied them off to his elbow bondage before taking another rope and tying it round underneath his thighs and over his ankles several times, forcing Danny's heels down on to the back of his thighs.

"Take a last look Danny," Don whispered, leaning in close so Danny could feel the hot breath on his ear. Danny looked at himself in the mirror and saw himself tightly bound in a hogtie with his face from beneath his nose to chin covered in tape.

Suddenly, Don inserted a cotton ball in each ear and then his vision went dark as a black canvas hood was pulled over his head. It had no holes at the eyes or mouth, just a couple of small ones under his nostrils to breathe through. Don laced the hood up at the back and then pulled the straps at his mouth and eyes tight, further blocking Danny's vision and muffling his voice. A third strap from under his chin was pulled up over the top of his head and fastened, clamping Danny's mouth tightly round the gag. Then Don took a rope from a ring at the top of the hood and, pulling Danny's head back, he attached it to his ankle bindings. Danny was now completely helpless, totally unable to move, unable to make a sound, and utterly sightless.

Danny had no idea what was going to happen next. In his bondage he felt very aroused and would have cum if it wasn't for the cord around his cock and balls. He was completely at Don's mercy.

"MMM! MMMmpphhh!" Suddenly the butt plug started to vibrate. It was the strongest vibrator he ever experienced. Danny didn't know if it was more so because he was in complete sensory deprivation but the feeling was overwhelming. He couldn't even writhe to try to adjust it. He just lay there, unable to move, his cock swelling in its trap as the vibrator hummed on.

A half hour went by with Danny on the floor, lost in the vibrator. His severely muffled moans had become nothing more than almost silent whimpers. His body ached from the hogtie and his dick painful as it was not allowed to relieve itself. Don had already jacked off twice from watching the ordeal.

Almost an hour after the vibrator started, Don decided to have some fun. He cut at the rope keeping Danny's head pulled back and in a hogtie, his head and legs immediately dropping to the floor. He also turned the vibrator off but left it where it was.

"Mmm….mmmm….mmmmm" Danny panted, relieved at the reprieve from the constant torment. Don flipped Danny onto his back and immediately straddled him. He reached beneath Danny's head and unlaced the hood. He pushed it up over his mouth and nose, but left it to rest just on the bridge of his nose, letting it still cover his eyes. Don ripped the duct tape off his mouth and reaching beneath Danny's head once more, Don unbuckled the strap of the gag and with a 'pop' forced the ball out of his mouth.

"Ah-Mmmmph!" Without missing a beat as Danny opened his mouth to stretch his jaw, Don immediately lowered his cock over Danny's mouth.

"Mmmpphhhh..." he gagged as the thick tube of flesh filled his mouth, the air ripe with the pungent, musky odor of ball sweat. As Danny swallowed his length, Don entwined his hands in Danny's hair behind his head.

"Fuck yeah," Don grunted as he threw his head back and forced his dick deeper into Danny's mouth. He pulled out and then thrust back in again, burying his cock in Danny's throat, his balls against his chin. He pulled out and rammed it in again. "That's it baby!" he exclaimed.

"Mmmmppphh" Danny groaned loudly, the sounds partially muffled by the cock filling his throat. Don exploded, sending his seed shooting down Danny's throat. Don continued to thrust through the aftershocks as Danny ran his tongue around his softening shaft, Don's come filling his mouth.

Don thrust once more into Danny's throat. He thread his fingers tighter through Danny's hair, his hand clamped at the back of his head, hindering Danny from moving his head off of Don's dick. Danny tried to jerk his head away but Don's grip was like a vice, the pressure of the hand at the back of his head, forcing Don's cock to stay down his throat.

"Mmmph…... nnngggghhhh..." Danny's throat spasm with the over load of cum trapped in his mouth.

"Swallow it," Don commanded. With a couple big gulps, Danny swallowed all of his seed, unable to see Don smiling down at him. He quickly pulled out of Danny's mouth, leaving him to gasp for breath. Don's hand trailed down Danny's face, gently. He then grabbed Danny's chin hard and smashed his lips on Danny's. Helplessly he moaned around the tongue ravishing him. There lips were sealed against each others, Don grinding his body against the immobile one of his lover beneath him.

When Don pulled away, Danny hardly had a chance to speak before Don forced the ball back into his mouth. The strap was done up just as tight and the tape was once again pressed over his mouth. The hood was pulled down over his head and done up, leaving Danny once again in the dark and silence.

Suddenly he felt himself being hoisted over Don's shoulder and carried. After a few moments, Don lowered him to his feet. Daniel was balanced precariously on his feet, the fear he might teeter at any moment thanks to his bindings not allowing any movement, there for no balance

He felt Don take a long piece of rope, fasten it to his elbow ties, wrap it twice around his chest and arms, like the rope already there, before cinching off once more at his elbows. That lead was then stretched high directly straight above him, pulled taught and tied around a ceiling beam. The tautness of the rope and the lack of angle in which it was pulled above him left Danny standing straight.

And so he was left there. He wasn't sure how long. Felt like forever, where in reality Don had just left for twenty minutes or so. It wasn't until he felt the straps on the hood being undone did Danny realize Don was back. The hood was pulled off his head but it didn't make much difference. The blinds had been closed shut and their bedroom was shrouded in black.

A hand snaked up Danny's back to grasp the hair at the back of his skull. He pulled sharply, forcing Danny's head back.

"You're dick is swelling isn't it," Don's breath in his sent chills down his spine. Danny just gulped at first but yelped as Don yanked hard on his hair again. "Answer me."

Danny nodded as best he could.

"You wanna cum, don't you?" Danny nodded again.

"Do you think I care?" Danny shook his head no.

"I don't give a fuck what you want. You're just my sex toy, tonight" Don whispered, his lips brushing against Danny's ear. "Anything you do is because I let you. You understand me?"

Danny nodded frantically. The domination Don had over him was making his dick harder, which Danny didn't think possible at this point.

His chest heaved as he breathed through his nose and strained against the upper body bindings.

"Mmm-hhhhmmm-mmhmmm!" Danny moaned as Don reached his free hand around to cup Danny's bulge. He squeezed slightly and ran his fingers over the trapped shaft, Don whispering in his ear, his tongue licking at his ear lobes.

"Mmmmmm. Mmmmmmmm." Danny stretched his neck back against Don's clasp on his hair, his flailing hands brushed against Don's groin. Don felt a rush of heat as Danny instantly reached with his bound wrists and grasped the fly area of Don's pants. Don stood perfectly still as Danny caressed his groping area and felt Don's manhood bulge fuller. Danny grasped it and started slowly masturbating him in an up and down motion.

Danny moaned as Don reached both arms around his body and caressed his chest. He rubbed his stomach moving downward to his pubic bone. He pressed there gently causing Danny to let out a burst from his nostrils. He massaged his crotch with his right hand while his left stroked up and down Danny's chest.

Unable to resist any longer, and despite his dominating act, Don really didn't want to have the games become cruel. So he unzipped his fly and ran his fingers once more across Danny's trapped cock

"Now you listen," Don spoke sternly. "I'm gonna cut your cock free. You don't cum until I say, other wise there will be hell to pay. Understand?" Danny nodded frantically and Don cut at the ropes binding his cock and balls.

"Mmmmm…..mmph….mmmmmm." Danny panted, clenching his eyes shut at the pain of the release.

Don grabbed his dick and lined it up with Danny's hole, pushing forward until the head of his cock breached the ring of muscle, pushing forward steadily till he was completely buried in Danny's body. "MMmmmm. Mmph." Don stroked Danny's dick, just staying inside his ass without moving until Danny was gasping for breath and pushing back begging for Don to move.

Don started to pound in and out of Danny's body. Danny was so close to loosing it all he could feel was the throb of his dick throughout his body. Don fisted his captive's cock as he continued to pound into Danny's ass.

Danny had started to shake as soon as Don touched him and when Don bit down on his earlobe and whispered 'cum', with a muffled shout, his body clamped down on Don's dick.

"Mmph-mmmmmm!" Danny erupted in Don's hand. Don was buried deep inside as he continued to ride Danny pushing in twice more as Danny's orgasm sent him over the precipice into his own release, coming deep inside his lover's body he rode out the aftershocks slowing gradually as Danny finally collapsed, the rope keeping him tied to the ceiling and Don's arms being the only thing keeping him upright. "Mmmmm…..mmph….mmmmmm." Danny panted, Don lay soft kisses on his neck as he held on tightly to his bound lover, composing himself. After Don had come down from his post-orgasmic high, he supported Danny as he cut all his bindings away, moved the tape down off his mouth, and removed the ballgag.

Slowly Don led Danny to the shower where he bathed his exhausted lover and himself. After wards he towel dried them both and then the two men climbed into bed, too drained to dress in pajamas and just curled up beneath the sheets together.

As Danny settled on his side, Don leaned down, caught Danny by the chin, and covered the man's lips with his own. He whispered 'I love you' into Danny's lips as he pulled away. Danny didn't respond, letting his eyes speak for him. Don smiled at him before curling up behind him, draping an arm over his lover.

They chatted a bit as they drifted to sleep. They talked about how they were even now, how their challenges were pleasuring yet exhausting them both. It just kept escalating and they both expressed that maybe it was time to slow it down just a bit and get back to the basics.

But Danny's final thought that he did not share before he passed out was that he hoped that Don wasn't out of ideas yet.

And Don's was that he knew he wasn't.


	8. part 8: and all i have to do is hold you

_**Insatiable (part 8: and all i have to do is hold you)**_

_**summary**_: They may be the good guys, but these boys have a tendency to behave very badly. Boys will be boys after all.

**genre**: Romance & Slash

**rated**: mature

**content warnings**: dirty language, m/m, graphic sex, bondage

**additional note**: Main title and chapter titles inspired by "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes. [great sensual song...check it out! maybe listen to it while reading ;) ]

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to CBS and the dude with the amazing vision that created CSI: NY. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to hold onto them and keep them to do my bidding...it is just not possible. they'd probably have too much fun doing what i make them do anyway ;)

* * *

Don kneeled on the couch, leaning over the back to watch as Danny tore of piece by piece of duct tape, trying to repair the desk chair. One of the legs had snapped off when Danny went to sit down at the computer desk, much to Don's amusement. And now, Danny was sitting on the floor, winding tape in any way he could to get the leg to stay attached to the seat of the chair.

Dressed in nothing but jeans, bare foot and giving off a handy-man vibe that had Don, turned on, watching Danny work at this seemingly useless task.

"Why are you even bothering?" Don laughed.

"This'll work," Danny grumbled.

"I know duct tape has a 101 uses but it's not strong enough to fix a chair and sustain the weight of someone sittin' on it."

"Duct tape is awesome. It's strong enough to do anything," Danny replied as if his statement was a well known fact.

"You're delusional," Don smiled.

"Are you denying the power of the duct?" Danny challenged, stopping his task to look up at Don.

"Holy crap, Messer," Don chuckled. Danny said nothing as he got up from the floor, went over to the dining room table, and grabbed one of the chairs to bring it to the center of the room.

"Sit," Danny ordered.

"Um, no," Don answered.

"Flack, strip now, and come sit here."

Don didn't know if it was the impish look in Danny's eyes or how Danny ordering to strip turned him on, but he got up off the couch, stripped out of his gym pants and tank, and sat down in the chair.

Danny pulled Don's arms to come behind the chair back, had his wrists meet palm to palm, before binding them together with the duct tape. Then taking the duct tape, Danny stretched it over Don's torso, underneath his arms and behind the chair four times, pinning Don's body to it, then followed by three more wraps, this time over his bound wrists keeping them pressed up against the chair back, and around his chest to the back of the chair a couple times to finish it off.

"Is this to prove a point or were you just looking to tie me up tonight?" Don smirked. He was unable to see Danny who was behind him, but he felt and heard him move away. In those moments Don tried to flex his arms to create some give in the bindings but Danny had done too good a job. He stretched his fingers to find the edge of the tape but had no luck.

Suddenly Danny was back behind him and placed his fingertips on Don's shoulder, dragging his nails across Don's skin, sending shivers down his spine, as he slowly walked around the chair to stand in front of where Don sat. Reaching into his jeans pocket, Danny took out two white cotton handkerchiefs and rolled them into balls in his fist. Danny held the ball of cloth in front of Don's mouth, rubbing it against Don's jaw.

Don pressed his lips flat and turned his head, knowing Danny's intentions and deciding to put up a little of a fight.

Danny laughed to himself. "Alright, Flack, but the more you fight it, the better the gag. I've got plenty of duct tape. So you can either be a good lil' boy and open up or you can fight me and I'll show you just how strong duct tape can be."

Don just pressed his lips tighter together, looking up at Danny with satisfied defiance. Danny smiled before leaning in closer to Don's face. With his one hand still holding the cloth against his lips, Danny threaded his fingers tightly in Don's hair with the other. Starting at his captive's chin, he licked and nibbled up Don's jawline to his temple. He then set his teeth gently to Don's ear lobe, his hot breath and tongue causing Don's mouth to open slightly in the stimulation.

It was enough for Danny to push the cloth into Don's mouth, slowly, delicately working the cloth in to fill the cavern, pushing the last of the cloth in with two fingers. Don sucked on the cloth filling his mouth as Danny pulled the duct tape from the roll and placed the end of the thick gray tape to one side of his mouth. Pressing it flat against his skin, Danny pulled it to cover Don's lips, behind his head and back over his lips, making three rotations before severing the tape and smoothing down at the back of his neck.

With both thumbs, he smoothed the tape from the center of Don's mouth to his cheeks and chuckled before kneeling down. Danny then reached for the third white handkerchief in his pocket, pulled it taught between his hands, and placed it over Don's eyes and tied it tightly at the back of his head, blindfolding the man. As Don tried to wrestle his way out of his upper body bindings, Danny pulled Don's legs together and wrapped the tape tightly around his ankles. Lastly he wound more tape around Don's calves and the legs of the chair, pinning them in place.

Don knew before Danny even started on his gag that he'd lost the argument. What he hadn't anticipated was how aroused being taped up would be. He'd been cuffed before and tied up with rope or belts, but never tape. It was tight and secure and Don found it to be so much more hot.

Danny ran his fingers up and down Don's legs, admiring how incredibly alluring Don looked in this tight state of bondage. Danny continued his fondling of his body, working his way from top to bottom, rubbing his hands over Don's well-toned body, as he slowly stood back up.

"What do you think of the strength of duct tape now, Donnie boy?" Danny smirked, watching as Don shook his head, trying to separate his legs, grunting at the effort. Don's chest heaved as he breathed through his nose and strained against the tape bindings. The chair rocked and creaked as he struggled and twisted but Danny had definitely proven his point about the strength of duct tape.

Danny could feel his dick twitch at the sight and sounds of his lover as he struggled. He quietly moved to a position above and behind Don and leaned down so his head was right next to Danny's.

He reached his arm around Don's waist, and cupped his bulge. He squeezed slightly and ran his fingers over the stiffening shaft. Danny breathed onto his neck, his tongue licking at his ear lobes.

"Mmmmmm. Mmmmmmmm." Don stretched his neck back, his head finding Danny's shoulder and moaned. His flailing hands brushed against Danny's groin. Danny felt a rush of heat as Don instantly reached with his bound wrists and grasped the fly area of Danny's pants. Danny stood perfectly still as Don caressed his groping area and felt Danny's manhood bulge fuller. Don grasped at it through Danny's jeans and started slowly masturbating him.

Danny couldn't believe it. Even when Don was tied up he was still the one who liked to take control of the situation. As good as it felt to have Don jack him off while in bondage, Danny knew it was time to distract his lover.

Don moaned as Danny reached his arms around the chair and kneaded and caressed his chest, rubbing his stomach, moving downward to his pubic bone. He pressed there gently causing Don to let out a burst from his nostrils as Danny massaged his crotch with his right hand while his left stroked up and down Don's chest.

Danny leaned over, running his tongue along the shell of his ear, breathing into his hair as he ran his fingers up and down Don's chest, watching the muscles shift and jump with each brush of his fingertips.

"Mmph," Don sighed.

Needing more contact, Danny moved away from the chair and went into the kitchen, Don following the sound of his lover as he retrieved a knife from the block and returned to stand in front of him.

"I'm going to move you to the floor now Don, okay?" Danny said in a soft voice directly into his ear. Don nodded slowly and Danny began to cut at the tape securing his body and legs to the chair, his wrists and ankles still securely bound.

Danny pulled the throw blanket off the couch and laid it out on the floor in front of the chair. Danny stood Don up and then slowly had him kneel on the blanket. As he did this, Don ended up facing Danny kneeling down in front.

Don must have sensed this because he leaned forward and placed his tape gagged mouth on Danny's crotch. He moved his head back and forth, Danny feeling everything through his pants. He unzipped his fly and pulled his dick out, Don touching his gagged mouth to the growing member. Wanting more, Danny leaned forward, told Don not to move, and carefully cut at the layers of tape around Don's mouth before gently tearing it away from his skin. Don moaned loudly in pain as it was removed from his face and hair. Danny then reached his fingers into Don's mouth and pulled the soggy cloth from his mouth, tossing them aside.

Don immediately took Danny in his mouth and began to rhythmically move back and forth. He began to speed up as Danny grabbed the back of his head and began to assist with his movements.

After a few minutes Danny felt the blood rush faster and faster and pulled out of Don's mouth before he became too involved to stop. Danny left Don knelt on the floor as he went to retrieve the roll of duct tape and a new handkerchief.

Don was in an arousal daze and was shocked back into awareness when he felt the cool knife against his legs. When he heard a muffled snap and felt the pull on his ankles go slack he realized that Danny was cutting his legs free. Danny suddenly grabbed him by the upper arms, his wrists still bound behind him, and hauled him to his feet.

"I'm going to fuck you and make you beg for release," Danny whispered.

"Danny," Don panted, trying to get his heart rate back down.

"Just remember Don, silence is golden."

Danny leaned down, plundering Don's mouth before he could say anything else, his kiss hard and desperate. Don was unprepared when he pulled away and Danny balled up the two soggy cloths from before in a fresh handkerchief and forced it into Don's mouth.

"Mmmm-mmmmpphh!" After a few minutes of struggling the wad of cloth forced his jaw to extend wide enough to accept the entire thing. He groaned and tried to pull his head away. He hated gags. Danny loved them, Don not so much. But before Don could think about spitting it out, Danny pulled the blindfold down from over his eyes till it covered Don's mouth, expertly pulling hard on the end of the gag until they dug into his cheeks around Don's head, and tied it as tightly as possible at the base of his skull, forcing his jaws to clamp and his lips to close around the cloth. One piece of duct tape was then stretched from ear to ear over his gagged mouth.

"Or, in this case, silver." Don just rolled his eyes at Danny's awful joke.

Danny then forced Don over to the dining table and bent him over it, his body sprawled atop. He kicked his legs spread open and wrapped tape around each of his ankles to the separate table legs. Don was forced to lay belly down on the table.

Danny bent over and reached down and started to slowly massage Don's balls as he ghosted his breath across his lover's ass, before flicking his tongue into Don's hole. Don jerked at the stimulation and whined deep in his chest.  
Danny wasn't sure how much more he could take before he had to relieve the pressure in his dick. He continued to rim his lover with his tongue, sliding a finger in beside, feeling the muscle clamp down on him. Danny could feel that Don was completely hard as he ran his hands slowly up and down Don's cock.

Don was shivering with over stimulation, bound and gagged, cock thick and red, pre-cum leaking in a constant stream from the angry looking head. Danny slicked his fingers up with Don's pre-cum and pushed two in as Don grunted and pushed back.

"Mmmmm."

Danny grabbed his dick, unable to wait any longer and lined it up with Don's hole, pushing forward until the head of his cock breached the ring of muscle, pushing forward steadily till he was completely buried in Don's body.

"MMmmmm. Mmph." Danny stroked Don's dick, just staying inside his ass without moving until Don was moaning like Danny never heard before, pushing back, begging for Danny to move.

Danny started to pound in and out of Don's body. He was so close to loosing it all he could feel was the throb of his pulse in his dick throughout his body as he fisted his captive's cock, pounding into his ass.

Don had started to shake as soon as Danny started the glide of his fist up the hard column of Don's cock and when Danny bit down on his neck he came with a hoarse shout as his body clamped down on Danny's dick.

"Mmph-mmmmmm!" Don erupted in Danny's hand. Danny was buried deep inside as he continued to ride Don, pushing in twice more as Don's orgasm sent him over the precipice into his own release, coming deep inside his lover's body he rode out the aftershocks, slowing gradually as Don lay limp under him.

"Mmm...mmm." Don panted, Danny laying soft kisses on his bare back as he draped on top of his bound lover, composing himself. A few moments later, Danny bent down over his companion, tilted Don's head to the side, and peeled off the tape and untied the outer gag. With a little effort, Don spit out the wad in his mouth.

"Okay. You win," Don muttered, exhausted. "Duct tape is awesome."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Danny smiled.

"Now you mind helping me up?" Don looked up as Danny moved to stand over him.

"Nah, you stay here while I go throw out that chair in the dumpster downstairs. Not even duct tape can fix that." Danny winked, turning around.

"Damn it, Messer!" Don started a string of curses as Danny grabbed the chair and left the apartment, leaving him still fastened to the table.


End file.
